A Life Lost ... A Love Found
by Dreamtyme
Summary: Ethan and Theresa meet again after four years.
1. Chapter 1

A Life Lost ... A Love Found  
_______________________________________________  
  
DISCLAIMER: These characters do not belong to me. They belong to Mr. Reilly, NBC, yadda, yadda, yadda. I'm just borrowing them to do with them as I wish. But I will not hurt them and I will clean them up before I return them. :-)  
  
Summary: Ethan and Theresa meet again after four years.  
  
Author Note: I'm going with the assumption that Ethan was 24 when Passions started and Theresa was 17. Move them up five years from the beginning of the show and that makes them 29 and 22. This was also started back in 2000 before the current storyline.  
  
  
  
Part One  
  
...I want you out of this house - and take your bastard with you ...   
  
The words still hurt Ethan to his very soul. His father - no not his father - Julian Crane was the richest man in Harmony, and Ethan was next in line to head the family. But that was not meant to be ...  
  
***************  
  
Four years earlier, it had come to light that his mother Ivy had an affair just prior to her marriage to Julian. Ethan was a result of this union. And due to a scheme of Ivy's to regain the happiness of her past, it was revealed that Ethan's father was, in fact, Sam Bennett - Chief of Police. Not one to enjoy the embarrassment of a scandal, Julian did the only thing he could do - he divorced Ivy, and removed Ethan from both the family business and his will.  
  
Ethan lost everything ... his fortune, his name, even his love. Gwen Hotchkiss broke things off with him about a month after Ethan had moved out of the Crane mansion. She tried to stay with him but she was not a woman used to living beneath her means - and the pressures from her family made it next to impossible to remain with Ethan.  
  
Now Ethan was one of "common" people of Harmony. He was able to find a job with the State Attorney's Office. He was actually very content with his life now. He was living his life for himself and there were no pressures. He enjoyed Harmony and the people in the town had accepted him no questions asked.  
  
The Bennett family actually welcomed him with open arms. Sam had told him that he was sorry that he wasn't there for him growing up but that he was there for him now. Grace accepted him and loved him like one of her own. Noah, Kay, and Jessica were excited about having an older brother. He had grown close to Sam and his family over the last few years. And it was obvious that Sam was proud of his son and his strength in dealing with the cards dealt him.  
  
His mother had moved away due to the embarrassment of the scandal and the fact that she couldn't face Sam Bennett after everything had come to light. Ethan missed her but he made sure to go and visit her at her family's home in Connecticut at least three times a year. She was doing her best to handle the situation and was happy that her son had a loving relationship with his father. All she ever wanted was what was best for her son. She wasn't sorry for what she had done - Ethan now had a father who loved him, and she was free of both Julian and his father Alistair, and was now living her life happier than she had since before she married Julian.  
  
***************  
  
Ethan sat in his living room. He thought back to when Julian kicked him out of his life. It still hurt. He was punished for something that was beyond his control. In the last four years, no one from the Crane family, except for Sheridan, had even tried to contact him. It showed him what a ruthless family the Cranes were and that the same fate would have fallen to him if the truth had never come out. Ethan shivered at the thought.  
  
The only thing he regretted was the fact that he was lonely. He lost Gwen, although he never really loved her the way he imagined he would love the person he would spend the rest of his life with.  
  
"Okay Ethan no use thinking about the past," he said out loud. He got up and went to his bedroom and went to sleep, wondering if he would ever find someone special to share his life with.  



	2. Chapter 2

PART TWO  
  
Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald sat in her room preparing herself for the interview that she was going to be going on the next day. She had finished college just a few weeks earlier and was now going to start her life as one of the working class.  
  
Spending time around Ethan during her senior year had fired her passion for law. She had gone to college and majored in law and business, graduating near the top of her class. She had decided not continue on to law school and to become a paralegal.  
  
She was looking through her desk drawer when she came across a magazine. She pulled it out and just looked at it. On the cover was a picture of Ethan Crane.  
  
He's Ethan Bennett now, she said to herself. She was in her first year of college when the scandal broke. Her mom kept her informed on what transpired. All Theresa wanted to do was come home and comfort Ethan. Her mother assured her that she would do them both a tremendous favor by just staying in school. Besides at the time her brother Luis was having issues with the Cranes. And he still considered Ethan a Crane.  
  
So much has changed in the last four years, she thought. Luis had fallen in love with Sheridan. Just a year ago, she had turned her back on her family (and was disinherited because of her actions) and married Luis. Theresa was a bridesmaid at the wedding. She had never seen her brother happier. Unfortunately, Ethan had not been able to attend due to business.  
  
She remembered the last day she saw him. It took all her composure not to break down and cry and tell him how she felt about him. He told her he'd miss her and he thanked her for all her help. He even hugged her before she left. She ran from the mansion when the door closed behind her.  
  
That seemed like an eternity ago. She had changed so much, but her feelings stayed constant. She dated while in school but she found herself comparing them all to Ethan. She didn't care whether or not he was a Crane. Her feelings were for Ethan alone.  
  
She knew from her mother that he was still unattached. Theresa wanted to see Gwen Hotchkiss just one time to tell her that she was a horrible woman for leaving Ethan at what must have been his lowest point. "I'll get in touch with him now that I'm home," she said out loud.  
  
She put the magazine back in her desk. She stood and walked over to her closet to get her power suit ready for tomorrow's interview at the State Attorney's Office.  



	3. Chapter 3

PART THREE  
  
Theresa entered the office. She was the very essence of confidence and poise. She walked up to the receptionist.  
  
"Hello, I'm Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald," she said with a smile. "I have an interview with Ms. McDonald."  
  
"Good morning, Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald," the receptionist replied. "Ms. McDonald is running a little late this morning, but she told me to take you to her office and she would be there as soon as her other meeting concludes."  
  
Theresa followed the receptionist. She walked in just seconds before Ethan passed by the office.  
  
"Good morning Maggie," Ethan said to the receptionist as she closed the door behind Theresa.  
  
"Oh hi Ethan," the receptionist smiled at him.  
  
"Another interview?" he asked her.  
  
"Yeah, she seems nice. Very pretty too," she said.  
  
Ethan laughed at her. She was always trying to set him up with somebody or another. He walked into his office right next door.  
  
***************  
  
"Well, Theresa, it certainly has been a pleasure speaking with you," Alexis McDonald rose from her seat.  
  
"Thank you Ms. McDonald," Theresa rose and extended her hand for a final shake. "I know I have the knowledge and the aptitude for this job. I hope to hear from you soon."  
  
Theresa exited the office. She started down the walkway as the door to the next office opened up. She looked up and out walked Ethan.  
  
"Ethan?"  
  
"Oh my god, Theresa!" Ethan gave her a big hug.  
  
"I didn't realize you worked in this office," Theresa was surprised. Her mother had kept this little bit of information to herself.  
  
"I didn't know you were home from school," Ethan said to her. He looked genuinely happy to see her.  
  
"Yes, I've been home for a week and a half now," Theresa said. She was hoping that her heart wasn't as loud as she felt it was.  
  
"Damn, it's great to see you," he said smiling at her.  
  
"It's good to see you too," she didn't know what to say. She felt like she was 17 years old again.  
  
"Where are you headed?" he asked her.  
  
"Well, I'm finished here, so I'm headed home now. Whitney will be getting back from her tour this afternoon and we promised each other that we would get together tonight," she said to him.  
  
"Can you spare an hour and have lunch with me?" he looked at her hopefully.  
  
"Sure, I think I can take time out of my busy schedule to have lunch with you. We have a lot of catching up to do."  
  
"Great, let me grab my jacket." He grabbed his jacket behind the door and led her out.  
  
"I'm headed for lunch Maggie. Send my calls to voice mail." Ethan said to the receptionist as he walked out with Theresa.  
  
She smiled as the door closed behind the two. Now isn't that a beautiful couple. she thought to herself.  
  



	4. Chapter 4

PART FOUR  
  
"...so Professor Mohan told me to go do some research. So I did and I was right," Theresa was recalling another moment in college.  
  
She is so animated when she talks, and she is so easy to talk to, Ethan thought. She never once mentioned his 'fall from grace,' but she wanted to hear all about his life these past four years. He always thought she was a beautiful girl when she was working for his mother, but she was still in high school; too young for him to consider her as anything more than a friend. But now, she was a woman - a beautiful and intelligent woman. Feelings that he had never felt before began stirring in his heart.  
  
"Sounds like you did well at school," Ethan said. He couldn't keep his eyes off her.   
  
"I really did, although I missed home," she told him, Especially you, she added in her thoughts.  
  
"You didn't come home often, even over the summer. Why?" he asked her.  
  
"I was working and also taking a few summer courses," she said to him. "I missed you the last time I came home."  
  
"Yeah, Sheridan and Luis' wedding," he remembered. "I was at a convention and there was no way out of it."  
  
The waitress chose that time to bring the check to the table. Theresa pulled out her wallet.  
  
"No Theresa, this one's on me," he told her.  
  
"Next time I buy," she said.  
  
"So there's a next time?" he teased.  
  
"Only if you're a good boy," she teased back, finding all her past nervousness gone.  
  
Ethan looked at her seriously. "Theresa, would it be possible to see you again?"  
  
Theresa's heart dropped into her stomach and started fluttering about. "O-of course Ethan. But I'm sure we'll see each other a lot now that I am back in Harmo-"  
  
"That's not what I mean," he said to her. "I'd like to take you out on a date, not just a quick bite to eat between meetings."  
  
Theresa sat there stunned. The words she had wanted to hear for as long as she could remember were being spoken to her. It took all her willpower not to jump up and start dancing around the diner. "I'd like that too," she finally said shyly.  
  
"How about Friday night? I can pick you up at 6 o'clock," he said.  
  
"Friday's good," she said with a smile. Wait until I tell Mama and Whitney!!! she thought to herself.  
  
"Great," he said. "I need to get back to the office now, but I'll see you on Friday."  
  
"Okay," she said as she stood up with him.  
  
They walked out of the diner and before they parted, he gave her a quick peck on the cheek. She hardly remembered driving back to her house.  



	5. Chapter 5

PART FIVE  
  
Theresa walked into the house still beaming. Her mother walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"Hello sweetheart," Pilar said. "Did the interview go well?"  
  
"Oh yes, Mama," Theresa said. "It went really well. And, I have some more news too."  
  
"What is it, Theresa?" Pilar asked.  
  
"I saw Ethan, Mama!" Theresa just glowed with happiness. "He took me out to lunch and he asked me out for Friday night. Why didn't you tell me he worked at the State Attorney's office?"  
  
"I thought that you would be nervous if you knew that," Pilar told her.  
  
"I would have been," Theresa agreed. "I saw him on my way out from the interview. Oh Mama, he's as wonderful and gorgeous as ever. And he seems to be doing so well after everything that has happened to him."  
  
"Ethan is a very strong man," Pilar said. She has always thought of Ethan as one of her own. "But Theresa, please remember if you get this job you may be working with him. You shouldn't mix business and relationships."  
  
"Oh Mama," Theresa responded. "I have three other interviews this week. You're acting like I don't have opportunities elsewhere. Besides, this is something I've waited for all of my life."  
  
"But sweetheart, he isn't Ethan Crane anymore," Pilar said.  
  
"No," she agreed. "But he is STILL Ethan."  
  
"I just don't want to see you get hurt," her mother told her.  
  
"Mama," Theresa said. "I never told you this, but the summer I got the job working for Ivy Crane, I went and saw the fortune teller at the Fourth of July carnival. She told me I would marry Ethan. I have always held on to the hope, no matter how small the possibility, that she was right."  
  
"Oh Theresa, those things aren't real," her mother told her.  
  
"I know that now. And I know I did a lot of crazy things back then when it came to Ethan. But when I left for college, I really tried to forget about him and go out with other boys, but they just didn't do anything for me," she said. "I am not the same girl who was obsessed with Ethan Crane. I'm a grown woman now, but I am still attracted to Ethan. Now that there is nothing keeping us from at least exploring the possibility, I'm not going to let this chance slip by."  
  
Pilar looked at her daughter with concern in her eyes. But she also knew that Theresa was a grown woman now and had to make her own decisions. She also knew that Theresa was right in that there really wasn't anything that could keep a relationship between Ethan and Theresa from progressing.  
  
"Theresa, the only thing I will say is to listen to your heart."  
  
"Thank you Mama." Theresa hugged her mother tightly. "Let me get out of this suit. Whitney should be over soon."  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Part Six  
  
Ethan was getting ready for his date with Theresa. "How things change," he thought to himself. Years ago Gwen was convinced that Theresa wanted to have a relationship with him, it caused many an argument between the two of them.  
  
"How things change," he said to his reflection.  
  
He was actually nervous. It had been so long since he had been on a date. But he never recalled being as nervous as he was tonight. Theresa was a good friend. She had always been willing to lend an ear to listen to him go on about his problems with Gwen and was always willing to help him with work. She never asked for anything in return. He had a feeling that she had a crush on him but he didn't want Gwen going ballistic.  
  
If he were honest with himself, he would also admit that at the time, he was attracted to Theresa. But there had been so many obstacles in the way back then, he just pushed the feelings aside. All those obstacles were gone now -- nothing to keep him from pursuing a relationship with Theresa.  
  
But does she feel the same? He asked himself.  
  
He finished getting ready and grabbed his keys. "Here goes nothing," he said softly as he walked out the door to what he felt may be the most important date of his life.  
  
***************  
  
"Theresa, don't go getting your hopes up," Whitney Russell said to her best friend as she watched Theresa getting ready for her date with Ethan.  
  
"Oh Whitney," Theresa said rolling her eyes. "Why shouldn't I get my hopes up? What is stopping anything happening between us?"  
  
"It's just that you were hurt so much your senior year over Ethan," Whitney replied. "He always chose Gwen over you."  
  
"Yes and Gwen is out of the picture now," Theresa responded. "Besides, Ethan ASKED me out. That has to mean something."  
  
"Yeah, that he's bored on a Friday night," Whitney retorted.  
  
"Damn it Whitney!" Theresa said with voice rising a little. "Why do you have to be so cynical? Just because your love life has practically been non-existent because of your career, it doesn't give you the right to blast what I'm doing!"  
  
The hurt look that crossed Whitney's face made Theresa feel guilty over what she had just said to her friend. "Oh Whitney, I'm sorry."  
  
"No, it's alright Theresa," Whitney said softly. "You're right, I have no social life. I'm sorry for trying to rain on your parade." Whitney stood up as she talked to Theresa. "Have fun on your date Theresa, and call me tomorrow and tell me all about it."  
  
Theresa watched her friend go and sighed. She didn't like it when she and Whitney had their little spats. She'd make it up to her the next day. Right now she wanted to make sure her spirits were up when Ethan arrived.  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Part Seven  
  
Ethan arrived at precisely six o'clock. He rang the doorbell and ran his fingers through his hair as he waited for an answer.  
  
Pilar opened the door and smiled at Ethan. "Hello Ethan," she said to him. "Theresa will be right down."  
  
"Thank you Pilar," he said as he followed Theresa's mother to the living room. "How are you doing? I haven't seen you for awhile."  
  
"I'm doing well Ethan," Pilar replied. "It's nice to see you going out instead of staying home like you usually do."  
  
"Yeah," he said. "I've been looking forward to tonight."  
  
She smiled at him, "Theresa has been looking forward to this as well. I'm sure your two will have a good time tonight."  
  
Theresa walked into the living room, "Hi Ethan," she said softly as the butterflies fluttered in her belly.  
  
Ethan stood and walked to her, "Hi Theresa, you look beautiful." He kissed her cheek lightly.  
  
"Thank you. You look great too." She said shyly.  
  
At that point, Pilar excused herself and left the couple alone.  
  
"Ready to go?" he asked her.  
  
"Yes," she said.  
  
"I thought you'd like to go to the old Lobster Shack. They have made a lot of changes to it over the years," he said not able to keep his eyes off of Theresa.  
  
"I'd love to go there," she replied.  
  
"Well then, let's go," he said extending his arm for her.  
  
*********************  
  
The Lobster Shack had changed over the years; it was actually an upscale restaurant now. Dinner was wonderful and they talked non-stop, finding that they had more in common now. After dinner, Theresa looked around still surprised at the changes. "It looks so different."  
  
"Yeah, it's not the same place that was here four years ago," he said to her. "It's a place for new beginnings."  
  
She looked at him nervously, "New beginnings?"  
  
He smiled, "Yes, Theresa, I hope you don't find this too forward, but I hope that this date is just the beginning of something wonderful for us."  
  
"Oh Ethan," she said happily. "I would like nothing more."  
  
Ethan grinned, "I'm glad."  
  
*********************  
  
After dinner, Ethan took her for a walk on the beach so they could talk. As they walked, he put his arm around her shoulders. She moved a little closer to him, not believing that this was actually happening.  
  
"Theresa, thank you for going out with me tonight," he said to her.  
  
"Thank you for inviting me Ethan, it has been a lovely evening."  
  
He stopped and turned her to him. She looked up at him with a smile. He bent down and kissed her softly on the lips. She returned the kiss a little tentatively at first but soon their kiss deepened.  
  
Ethan's kissing me! Theresa's mind whirled. She put all her feelings into the kiss. The five years of unrequited love she had for this man came pouring out.  
  
Ethan broke the kiss and looked at her and smiled, "New beginnings?"  
  
"New beginnings," she agreed.  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Part Eight  
  
Over the next several months, Ethan and Theresa saw each other frequently. Their relationship grew and their families were happy that they had finally gotten the chance to have a real relationship.  
  
Winter arrived at Harmony leaving a pure blanket of snow on the ground. Ethan picked Theresa up and he took her to the restaurant where they had their first date. He fingered his pocket nervously at the table as they had dinner and talked about things.  
  
"Theresa, these last six months have been wonderful," he started. "You have brought so much into my life. Things that I never thought I would have. I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too Ethan," she said to him. "When I was younger, I used to fantasize that we would be together but it was never like this. It was a little girl's dream. This ... what we have is real."  
  
"I agree," he said taking her hand in his.  
  
"Well, well. Look what the cat dragged in," said a snide voice.  
  
Ethan and Theresa looked up at the same time, not believing whom they were hearing.  
  
Gwen Hotchkiss-Crane looked down at them with disdain. After everything that had happened, she had found solace in the arms of the man Ethan had called Father. She and Julian were married about six months after she broke things off with Ethan. It was obvious that the last several years with Julian had not been happy ones. She had the same look on her face that Ethan's mother, Ivy, wore on her face all those years she was married to the man.  
  
"Hello Gwen, what a pleasant surprise," his voice actually saying that the opposite was meant.  
  
She looked at the couple, "Well, Theresa, looks like you've gotten your man, I didn't think you would continue with your plans after finding out the truth about 'poor' Ethan."  
  
Theresa, getting over the shock of seeing Gwen again, stood up to face the woman she considered a rival all those years ago. She smiled at the woman, "Hello Gwen, I see the years have been good to you."  
  
Gwen looked down her nose and chuckled. "Playing nice Theresa. How quaint."  
  
Theresa's eyes took on a fiery determination. "Actually, I thought it would be best if I didn't do anything that would put Ethan or me in a bad light. You see Gwen YOU interrupted OUR dinner. And I suggest that you go back to your husband, before he goes whoring around with the hired help."  
  
Gwen's eyes went wide at her words. "How dare you, you little..."  
  
"Housekeeper's daughter?" Theresa finished her sentence. "Gwen after all these years, you had better get my name right. It is Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald. I am out on a date with my boyfriend Ethan Bennett. If you find that too hard to stomach, I suggest you go back home and rule on your little throne as queen of Harmony. You are not welcome here at this table. Goodbye Mrs. Crane."  
  
With that Gwen turned and walked away and out of the restaurant, with Julian quick on her heels.  
  
Theresa watched her leave and smiled, "I've always wanted to do that."  
  
Ethan laughed. "You, my love, have a fiery Irish temper."  
  
"Yes I do, and don't you forget it."  
  
"Oh I won't." he says taking her hand in his again. "Theresa, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife. I may not be able to give you everything I could if I were a Crane, but I will love you and protect you and work with you to make our marriage the one of your dreams."  
  
Theresa's eyes lit with unshed tears of joy. "Oh Ethan, yes!"  
  
He rose from his seat and knelt before the woman he loved and placed a beautiful ring on her finger. Then he stood and took her in his arms and kissed her lovingly.  
  
"Another new beginning?" she asked softly.  
  
"Yeah, with a happily ever after to boot," he teased and kissed her once more.  
  
T H E E N D  
  



End file.
